Klar of the white hand
Klar of the White Hand '' When you were born, you cried and the world rejoiced. Live your life so that when you die, the world cries and you rejoice. 1: History Klar was Born to Ugrish Warchief of the White Hand and his wife Kern, Born under the star of the Daughter she carried the name for many years. Many of the older gfeneration of her tribe still call her ''the Daughter out of respect for the signs and traditions of old. She Grew up fast and hard as most Orcs learning to hunt and fight, she surpased all the males of her tribe except her father Ugrish Tammer of Gorthek. Growing up in such a tradition inspired many fights with would be suiters and contenders, many male orcs felt humiliated by there defeat to her and thought they were owed a greater lot in life because they were the males of the tribe. This created much infighting and she returned home most days bruised and tired but never defeated. On the day of her 11th year she was brought to her fathers taming yard where he tamed the Gorthek he reared and captured, not 2 weeks past his prized female had birthed a perticularly agressive litter of pups and it was her turn to learn her fathers skill with them. Choosing the smallest of the bunch her father was disgruntled thinking she feared the rest however the months to come showed him she had infact done it out of spite to her competitors wanting to train the little beast to be wilder and greater than the others and so came that Baghira became more than just a pet but the greatest freind and companion she has had abd possibly ever will have. 2: Appearance Klar Has Grown to be one of the biggest orcs in her tribe standing 7 feet 9 inches, she has Brown Dreadlocks that reach down past her waste and eyes as blue as sapphire. Her skin is a lighter tone than most orcs and her Tusks are sharpened to a lethal point and inscribed with tribal markings. Although she is heavily muscled she tends to hide her frame in armour when on the field knowing that the best defence is a wall of steel for bruises only hurt for a second. 3: Personality Klar is as Wild as the Stag and as free as the Wind beliveing that one must be one with the land before one can be one with ones self this gives her a very adventures personality and weird way of speaking, her only real distrust is Wizards and Sorcerers who flaunt and ignore the rules of nature and the cosmos 4: Goals Klars long term Goal is to Make a name for herself as protector of the lands and bring the rest of her tribe into the fold of the wilds, learning the ways of the wind over the ways of conquest and battle. "The greatness of a nation and its moral progress can be judged by the way its animals are treated." Category:Characters